Don't call me kid
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Was there one person that actually saw the good in Richard Horne? Who was she? Why couldn't she stop him?
1. Linda and Richard

**Before...**

Linda laid completely silent in the upstairs bedroom of her aunt Norma's house one breezy summer morning, laying on her canopy bed, and staring out completely spaced out and slightly stoned from the drugs Richard had talked her into doing with him earlier. This had been a monumental event in Linda's life, something she had been holding off on purely on the soul fact she was completely terrified. Richard and her had been officially together going on a good year or so now despite the fact they had known each other and had gone to the same school since they babies. Both had grown up in Twin Peaks, and despite the fact they came from different families, on different sides of town didn't change the fact that the two of them had been fascinated with each other since they could remember. Last week after a very discouraging doctor's visit, Linda returned with her aunt knowing now that the treatments hadn't worked. That any more would simply be too much of a strain on her system and simply speed up the process that she had been fighting with very ounce of her strength since she was a newborn. Her aunt would often remark that a miracle she was. How she had beat the odds, and when she was born the doctors didn't think she would make it through the week.

But she did.

In fact despite the fact she spent basically the first year of her life in the hospital, she had beat the odds, and made it past her first year, and then another...and another.

The doctors in Seattle called it Tetralogy, and then came the leukemia. In total she had eight open heart surgeries, and course after course of chemo. She was thin, and her dark brown, almost black hair was lifeless and thin like straw. That she guessed was from her father...whoever he might be. She had heard rumors of it being some F.B.I agent named Cooper, but her aunt dismissed it and said it was a one night stand her sister had before being committed to the private hospital up state that she had been living in her entire life. The very same hospital she had carried her, and given birth to. Since she wasn't of sound mind, her aunt had adopted her, and had taken her to visit the empty sad and beautiful shell that was her mother once a month until she had so sick, that the doctors advised taking her up to this hospital wasn't good for her immune system. Linda felt guilty, but hated to admit to Richard who she told everything to that she was grateful. Her mother was still such a mystery to her, all she knew was that she had joined the convent before she was born, and had visited Twin Peaks for a brief period time which must have been when she got pregnant with her. Linda had heard the rumors of her grandmother, the abuse, and her mother's first attempt on her life, but since Norma never talked about it she figured it was none of her business. She looked at Norma as her mother since she was after all the woman who had raised her, and stayed by her side throughout all of her illnesses. She respected Norma so much. Not only as the smart business woman she was, expanding her restaurants into a very successful chain, but as a loving tender person. She was a great lister, and always held her hand whenever she was frightened at the hospital. Never once did she look at her as a burden. Never once.

Still, she hated to admit she was relieved when she visits stopped with her mother. She didn't think she could take the long awkward visits of sitting beside a woman who just stared out the window blankly, her gorgeous blue eyes, just like hers staring into space, a creepy small smile flickering behind them. She had heard so many stories of her mother's breakdown, but none of the versions ever matched up. All she knew was that she had gotten kidnapped by some madman, who very well could have raped her mother, resulting in her. The man was never caught, but the FBI agent, who Linda had become so curious about had rescued her, before leaving town for good.

In fact, one of the only photographs Linda had of her mother before everything happened was taken by the Twin Peaks Times, and showed her in a pretty black velvet dress, her dirty blond hair spilling over her shoulders, wearing her crown, and smiling on stage having just won Miss Twin Peaks. In this photo she actually looked happy, before everything happened. Linda wished she could have gotten a straight story of that night, but instead it was yet another mystery. Her mother recovered, and tried to kill herself again resulting in her getting committed. It was there they discovered she was pregnant with her, and Norma legally adopted her, and raised her as her own.

Since then it had been twenty four painful years of illness, surgeries, and hospital stays. Still, she honestly didn't know what she would have done without her aunt, which truly was her only family.

Richard on the other hand was a whole different story.

Today she knew for a fact her aunt would be gone all day visiting the other locations of her restaurants for some publicly stint with her business manager. She of course worried, and even said she would call the hospital service to have a nurse come to visit and check-in on her. Instead, Linda waved her hand telling her not to be silly. She was tired and planned on resting the whole day, staying indoors and out of the heat. She had everything she needed. Her oxygen, her medication, the TV, and plenty of relaxing hours reading one of her mystery books from her collection as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her bedroom was basically a fully functioning hospital room, and she had been home alone plenty of times, feeling much worse. She told Norma a nurse would only bother her, and she would keep her phone on and text her if there was any emergency. Her aunt as always looked at her worried, a look which was worsened since the last doctor's visit, and brushed her dark thinning hair away from her face. Here she picked up her cell just an hour after Norma left, and texted Richard, continuing the talk they had the night before. She told him to come over, she was ready.

As always he parked his beaten up used Saturn down the street so nobody could spot it, and he climbed up the maple tree which stood just outside of the back of the house where her bedroom window was. This was a task he had mastered as a boy whenever they hung out. Usually Linda was forbidden to go out and play while going through treatment, her aunt always so worried she was too fragile. Richard being one of her only friends, always snuck up, and the two would spend countless hours watching TV, playing boardgames, and laughing.

Things had certainly changed now that they were adults.

She knew Richard was troubled, but somehow she could see what others couldn't in him. She knew Norma didn't approve, but she had fallen hard for Richard, and watched as this relationship blew up into a full blown obsession for him. She saw a side nobody else saw in town. A gentle kind side to the so called "unstable" Richard Horne. She knew his triggers, knew his history, and the painful past involving his mother who took off years ago. The two were each other's best friends growing up, and shared their deepest darkest secrets. Well, at least Linda thought so.

When this blossomed into a full blown relationship Linda tried to tell Richard to go out with somebody healthy. Somebody pretty that he could take out to parties and have fun with. Instead he snapped, claiming he didn't care about these dumb ugly bitches in town. All he cared about was her.

Today she decided if she was in fact going to die, something that Richard refused to even talk about...she didn't want to die a virgin.

Laying flat on her back in bed, she stared up at the thin netting of her canopy, legs spread, and the baggy T-shirt she wore to bed slightly pulled up. She hadn't worn any panties when he texted back saying he would be over right away. This had been something they had talked about for sometime now, something that she knew frustrated Richard to no end. Finally today it was happening. With the A.C loudly humming, she laid there, no longer feeling embarrassed. Richard had undressed, never taking his vivid blue eyes off her as she sat up in bed, still with her oxygen tubes going up her nose. When he pulled down his boxer briefs, she saw his erection spring out from his light colored pubic hair. She had been his penis plenty of times before, had even touched it before and tried it in her mouth. Trying not to show how nervous, she stared at his naked thin frame, and gulped as he approached her. She was happy they were doing this in the comfort of her bedroom during the day. Somehow with the warm July sunlight spilling in she felt safer.

He slowly lifted her legs, and laid her back, gently kissing her, and working his way up. He lifted her T-shirt, and bunched it up around her breasts. She had taken her sports bra off, and now laid there, hating how flat she looked laying there. She knew she could have freshened up, or at least tried on some makeup. Instantly she blushed, at the long crude ugly purplish scar that ran down her chest from the countless surgeries. Richard hovered over her, sensing her embarrassment and smirked before leaning down and gently kissing her scar. Something he did whenever she felt sad. Feeling color fill her cheeks, she laid there, trying to focus on breathing, knowing the last thing she needed was to have a heart attack. Earlier after he arrived, he had given her a pill and sprinkled a little blow on the back of his hand, instructing her on how to snort it, claiming it was just a pain pill crushed up and perfectly safe to take the edge off. Richard continued kissing the side of her face and neck, feeling his slightly scratchy pale skin, and smelling his shampoo from his wavy hair. Finally she felt his penis gently graze her inner thigh. Looking up nervous, she held onto his thin shoulder blades.

"Um...do you have a condom?"

Richard shook his head, looking very serious into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it kid...now spread your legs."

Linda took a deep breath and did no, allowing him to lay between her thighs.

"Like this?"

Richard nodded before he reached down and gave his penis a few quick tugs. With that he stared forward and stared forward at her headboard, focused and serious.

"Hold on..."

He whispered, before he bit down on his bottom lip, and slid forward entering in. Instantly Linda stiffened, gasping at the sharp discomfort pain that filled her. She looked up, before shaking her head beneath him.

"Take it out Richard, take it out..."

"Shhhh..."

He whispered, before gritting his teeth and pushing further down. Linda stiffened, crying out at the pain before Richard's brow wrinkled and he brought his hand up, spitting on it, before traveling back down between her legs were his penis was buried deep inside of her. Feeling him touch her down there, she tilted her head to the side too embarrassed to really do anything. Richard told her to relax, and to breath, before he withdrew sightly and thrusted into her more roughly. Linda cried out, shocked at the pain. When she tried to lift her head to look down and see if she was bleeding? Richard blocked her view and started thrusting away at a quickened frenzied rate. The bed beneath them started to slightly creak as Richard's hand reached up and cupped one of her bare breasts. Staring up, Linda suddenly became lost. She knew it was better to just lay still, and let him finish whatever he was doing. Her entire body gently jingled with each one of Richard's fast thrusts. He buried his head against her shoulder, breathing hot deep breasts as his bare ass continued to pump up and down inside of her. She felt him in her, moving quickly as she stared up listening to his breathing, the creaking of the bed, and the A.C. She had wanted her first time with Richard, something she knew he wanted actually more than her. He had been really on edge since he had been told the news from the doctors, and seemed on the verge of having a complete mental breakdown. She knew the sheriff was keeping a close eye on him, and no matter how much she told him it wouldn't make a difference, he continued selling drugs from across the boarder, saving up claiming his family could buy the best treatment in the world. That her stupid slow doctors didn't know a thing, and once they got her better he was going to marry her, and take her far away from this stupid little town...

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Linda stared off into space, down below no longer hurt. She laid there, still beneath Richard as he swore, and began sweating badly still thrusting into her completely exhausted. She told him it was okay if he couldn't finish, but instead he grabbed her by the wrists and told her to just lay still and shut up. Since then, she just laid there like a dead fish as he bucked his head, staring down at her with insane eyes.

"Who fucking owns you bitch?"

Linda knew this might be the only way to get him to finish. She knew with her luck with the amounts of blow he was doing he might never finish. Whatever she had snorted and had taken earlier was making her fell nice and warm and soupy. She felt high and relaxed, and laid there with her legs still hanging gently in the air as his ass kept bouncing up and down. His hands grabbed a bunch of her hair and pulled as he glared his teeth.

"Who owns you?"

"You do..."

She said, feeling her words slur.

Richard slammed his hips down, she could faintly hear his balls slap against her ass as he kept thrusting.

"Who?!"

He snapped.

"You..."

With that Richard cried out, giving one last good thrust, as his ass tightened, and his penis twitched inside of her. Instantly his semem leaked out of her thick, and running down onto the sheets below her. He wrapped his arms around her tight, emptying himself before there was silence. After a good minute or so, Richard lifted his flushed face, sweating, and hair a complete mess, before he lifted her T-shirt, bunching it around her neck. He stared down, and gave her a good thrust again. Instantly Linda looked up drained.

"What are you doing?"

Richard reached and began cupping and feeling her breasts.

"Trying to get hard again...hold on, give me a second..."

Linda stared up at him as if he was crazy.

"Richard...I need a break. It hurts..."

Richard stared down at her, that insane look flashing in his eyes again for a second, before the flicker went again. Looking down he nodded, before pulling himself out

Rolling over, Richard caught his breath before turning slightly and hiked himself up on one elbow. Laying there, slightly embarrassed, Linda carefully pulled her T-shirt down to cover her breasts before glancing over at him. Feeling his eyes on her, she sighed and nervously chewed her lip. She was no longer a virgin. She knew if she hadn't of agreed he eventually would have taken it himself. She knew their relationship was far from healthy. Her aunt disapproved and called it an obsession. Still, she knew the other side of Richard Horne nobody believed existed. The side she felt was slowly starting to crumble away as his mental illness took over.

Still, she couldn't help but love him.

"You sore?"

"A little..."

"Come here..."

He motioned slightly with his head, making her slowly slide over against him. He told her to relax, before his hand went down and three of his fingers slid inside of her. Slightly stiffening, she muttered before he softly whispered for her to relax. With that his fingers began to move quickly in and out of her, rubbing. Linda began feeling the building heat down below as well as the tingling that started to swell inside of her. Sweating, she licked her lips. Tossing her head she began to squirm. Richard meanwhile watched her smiling, enjoying this sort of control over her.

All the while a gentle breeze blew outside making the branches to the tree outside slowly rock back and forth.

 **Later**

Linda had fallen asleep, completely exhausted by today's activities. Richard tried going down on her after making her strongly orgasm twice in a row but instead, she blushed asking if they could wait to do that? Richard was frustrated, but settled on having sex again instead despite the fact he tried telling her not to be embarrassed, and that he could make her feel even better than she all ready did.

He asked if she wanted another hit? Linda politely refused, worried it was too much for her heart. This time Richard entered her quickly and roughly. He sprinkled some blow on top of Linda's breasts and even her scar. When she blushed after he snorted, he sniffled and actually tenderly kissed the side of her mouth telling her how beautiful she was. Less than ten minutes later he climaxed and squeezed Linda's hand, his fingers laced with hers.

He kissed her, dressed, and frowned as she took her afternoon medication and settled down. She looked pale...too pale. He smoked his cigarette by the open window so the smoke wouldn't bother her and watched as she drifted off, her oxygen tank right beside her. He sat on the edge of the window, taking long drags, hating how sick she looked. Once he finished his smokehe flicked it out the window and walked over to her. Leaning down, he pulled up her light throw to cover her legs. He hated to go, but knew that bitch aunt would be home later. Gazing down at her, Linda's heavy purplish sickly eyelids fluttered open as she stared up at him, half asleep.

"Was I any good?"

Richard smirked and brushed her bangs away.

"You were fucking amazing kid. Amazing."

"I'll get better, you just gotta teach me okay?"

She said softly shutting her eyes, settling into her pillow. Smiling, Richard stared down.

"You bet kid...we'll have a blast. I promise."

Leaning down he gently kissed her clammy forehead before standing up straight and staring at her, knowing very well that the only person he could ever love was dying...and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.


	2. Fight back

Since Richard took Linda's virginity, the two had worked out a secluded schedule almost every night in which Richard would climb the tree outside her window, slip in through the window whenever Linda's aunt was either asleep down the hall, or working late at the restaurant. Here the two would be quiet, as Richard left the window open. Hanging above were stained glass window chimes Linda had collected ever since she was a little girl. Since she was been bed bound most of her life, she enjoyed the way the light caught the glass, and how the gentle breeze usually made the tiny pieces of metal cling against each other creating beautiful music. Richard himself last year had surprised her with one he had made himself. He had given it to her, half embarrassed over what a big deal she was making it out to be since she sat up in bed, her eyes wide with tears, as she opened the box and lifted the red tissue paper. Richard had found broken pieces of sea glass from one of his trips to Seattle the spring before and had absently plucked up a few pieces while partying with some friends after a concert the following morning while they were drinking on one of the beaches. He had shoved the pieces away in his pocket, and when he returned to his hotel room, dug them out along with his wallet and smirked knowing what he wanted to do with them. A week later when he returned, he took the green glass from the beer bottles he drank from, and used a pair of pliers from one of the kitchen cabinets in the cabin he was currently crashing at, and began bending pieces of copper and metal he had laying around. By the time he was finished, he had made a wind chime special for Linda and decided to surprise her with it.

Never before had he actually put so much effort into anything. He had been expelled from high school senior year despite his grandfather's constant attempts to buy him out of trouble. Finally the high school had enough of his fighting and harassment, and said enough was enough. His grandfather begged him to go to another school, maybe take night classes to get his GED. Instead, Richard laughed at this idea saying it was bullshit. He acted all high and mighty when both of them knew they were rich, he didn't need to keep going to school. Here Ben, who had tried so hard to be patient with his troubled grandson, sighed as Richard lounged across from him in his office, long legs outstretched as he glared with his stunning blue eyes. Ben broke it down for him. His grandmother, who he usually stayed with, was becoming fed up with him. She had complained about his behavior. How he had stolen from her, and was constantly picking on his uncle Johnny. That he stayed out all night, and usually came stumbling in either high or drunk each morning. Some times he would go missing for days. Richard had rolled his eyes calling Silvia, nothing but a stuck up bitch who saw him as a burden, and never really wanted him to stay with her. She was just looking for an excuse to get rid of him. Ben sighed, hands laced together. Silvia and him had been splitting custody since Audrey had left town, abandoning him. Since then, his behavior had become very unstable. Ben was beginning to believe that his only grandchild was highly disturbed, and had mental problems. He had tried so hard to make up for lost time. Audrey originally forbid him to have any contact with him. Ben figured this was because of his original reaction when she announced news of her pregnancy after she recovered from the bank explosion. There of course was that falling out with John Wheeler, and for years he wasn't allowed to see Richard, or try and help out. After Audrey left town, Silvia agreed he needed a man in his life since the sad excuse for a stepfather had moved away leaving him, which was just for the best since Richard couldn't stand him. He tried so badly to put all his hopes and promise for the future in Richard, building a relationship. Instead, Richard got worse and worse.

"Richard...I want to teach you the ways of our business, my legacy to leave you, this hotel."

Richard snorted.

"Like how you were going to teach my mother? I don't want to run your stupid fucking hotel. Sorry you're only son is a retard and your brother is a complete idiot. I heard all about you gramps...you aren't any saint. My mother told me all about you."

Ben sighed, this wasn't the first time this fight had happened. "Richard, you can't rely on money all the time. Don't you want to make something for yourself? All you do is get into fights, and party around town completely reckless. Just think, if your mother was still around, what would she say over how you've been acting?"

Richard glared, his eyes looking completely insane before he got up and stared down at his grandfather.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her again, understand?"

With that he walked out. He continued acting like this, getting worse and worse as time went on. A few years later he finally had a huge blow-out with Silvia and moved out. He crashed at different people's houses, before settling into one of his grandfather's cabins by the lake. It was a run down tiny little place, but far enough away that he could party and not get hassled. Besides, his grandfather paid the rent, and he never had to see him. He still stole money, and always found his debit card with new funds each month. He figured this was his grandfather's way of thinking he was helping and keeping him at bay. He rarely came around anymore, and felt that was for the best. On the side, he found his connections around town, including a cocktail waitress at the Roadhouse named Mary Ann. Here he sold a little pot, some pills, and blow from over the boarder to dumb idiots willing to pay top dollar. He would drive around in his beaten up Saturn, which was a total pile of shit, and spend days upon days partying, smoking, drinking, and snorting everything he could find. Still, despite sleeping around, he knew there was only one girl that was special to him, and that was Linda. He had known her his whole life, and somehow felt connected to her from the very beginning. She had been sick her whole life, and he remembered how angry he got whenever she would spend countless weeks upon weeks absent at school. He remembered his bitchy grandmother explaining how sick she was, and how terrible it was that she was probably going to die. This made his blood boil since Linda seemed to really be his only true friend growing up. Sure he had a large circle of friends, but most of them were idiots and burn-outs just looking to see what drugs he had on him to sell, and where to party? Linda somehow always got him. She was patient, and seemed to have a soothing calming affect on him that nobody else could give. One of his earliest memories was sitting at his grandmother's kitchen table at her condo, and his mother coming home from her shop she had just opened.

He was sitting at the table, coloring, and cutting. His mother, who he believed was the most beautiful woman on the planet, walked in, taking her heels off her sore feet, before leaning over and ruffling his wavy dirty blond hair, and kissing him, asking what he was doing? Richard was in preschool, and was making a giant heart for his friend Linda who was sick and in the hospital. On his first day of school, he had the terrible time letting go of his mother, crying, and clinging onto her jacket as she attempted to drop him off. That's when he first saw her. She was tiny, much smaller than everyone else. She had long dark hair, and looked sickly and pale. She wore baggy overalls, and a blue striped shirt. She asked him if he wanted to color with her? Instantly Richard froze, before hesitating. He looked at his mother who smiled and nodded showing him it was okay. Here he let go of her, and slowly walked over to the little girl who said her name was Linda.

The two sat down at one of the tables, and began to color. By nap time, Richard insisted on putting his mat next to hers, and shared his stuffed dog named Paws with her since she forgot her teddy bear. While sleeping, both had reached over holding hands for comfort. When they woke for snack, Richard found it strange that the two teachers were giving his new friend pills with her juice. Linda explained on the playground that she was born really sick, and she needed these pills to feel better. From that point onward, Richard would race straight to Linda's cubby whenever his mother dropped him off. Linda was the only person he would play with, and she somehow didn't make him feel like a bad boy, or different. She would sit and play with him for hours, and once when he got in trouble for shoving stupid Walley down, making fun of his stupid leather jacket at show-in-tell, he was forced to miss recess, and had to sit inside. Here Linda snuck inside, and sat with him. He remembered he made a card for her, and wrote that he missed and loved her. His mother thought it was adorable, and encouraged the friendship. They stuck by each other's side all through elementary school.

In fact, as Richard continued mouthing off to teachers, throwing fits, and getting in trouble, it was always Linda who wasn't afraid of him. She simply was there for him whenever it was recess, or lunch time. She sat next to him as he complained about everything and gave attitude. In the fifth grade, Linda was only around for the last half of the school year since she had open heart surgery that year. This was after a very rough patch with Richard, who's mother took off a few years before hand. He was constantly getting into trouble, and had even lashed out hitting one of his teachers once. Linda had been his only friend throughout all of this. His grandparents had tried to send him to the school councilor, but this only upset him more. Right after his mom died, he had first snuck off to Linda's house, and she showed him how to climb the tree.

He snuck into her bedroom, and cried for hours in Linda's lap as she gently petted his hair. He missed his mother so badly, and couldn't understand why she had just left him like that? That year and the following ones had been rough since Richard got worse and worse, becoming labeled as a "behavior" child at school.

That June, shortly before school let out, their class was celebrating Father's Day. As always, anyone who didn't have a father, or if they had died could use uncles, older brothers or grandfathers. Richard, who had always been curious, and angry about not knowing who his father was, had always refused to make any cards for his grandfather. Linda always made one for her aunt's friend Ben Hurley who ran the gas station. That day, Linda looked so pale, as the two sat on the swing-set outside as everyone played. Richard had gotten in trouble yet again, and dragged his sneakered feet across the sand below them. Looking at Linda, he sighed, before asking if she ever wondered who her dad was? Linda shrugged and said she always wondered, but figured if he never came around he probably either didn't know about her, or cared. When she asked him the same question, Richard paused and thought back to the fight his mother had left. The argument he heard downstairs when he snuck and listened to his grandparents. Instantly he shrugged, still his eyes filled with so much anger as he told her he would maybe look for his father someday when he was older...who knows, maybe his mom is with him. With that he reached over and held Linda's skinny frail hand. Richard began to really become attracted to Linda once high school started. He insisted on being her first kiss, and was jealous whenever anyone so much as looked at her. He pestered her for the longest time, wanting to date her, but she always had an excuse, usually using her illness. Finally a few years later, Richard had bugged her enough to finally see he really meant how he felt.

It was intense, and he really loved her. He didn't believe she was dying. He was always there whenever she was in the hospital despite what her aunt said, and took her health very serious. He would flip whenever she mentioned how bad she really was, or what the doctors would say. He kept reminding her he had more than enough money, and would get her better doctors that could help. He was always at her, and as the year continued, he began to feel a hunger he knew would take over him. He began to slowly show her how to use her body, and convince her how much he loved her. For the following few weeks, he couldn't get enough. He was dying for her to agree to go to the Roadhouse with him. They had only gone a few times as teenagers when she was doing better, but she still seemed so weak. Richard loved music, and wanted her to just relax and let loose one night and let him take her out for a night on the town. Whenever he was dealing he would go there, and sometimes pick some pretty nasty fights. For the last few years he had been secretly paying one of the sleazy cops off to give him a heads up so he wouldn't get arrested. Since he wasn't really speaking to his grandfather anymore, he knew if he got arrested one more time he might not be able to buy his way out of it, and might be looking at facing some serious jail time. So a few hundred bucks a month was all it took. Still, all he could think about was Linda now. Nearly very night now he would snort a ton of blow, park his car down the street, climb the tree, and sneak into her room, and fuck her for hours.

She seemed so frail beneath him, laying there usually like a dead fish. Still, he couldn't get enough. He loved her, and knew hopefully sooner than later, he would help her. She would get better, and they would run away from this town together. Tonight as the wind chimes gently jingled, Richard had Linda's legs up completely, both resting on top of Richard's shoulders, as he held onto her hips, and roughly thrusted into her. Linda's aunt was at the restaurant, and for the past hour, Richard had been snorting line after line from the baggy he brought, and was working up a pretty good sweat. He had all ready come inside of her four times, and was working on a fifth. His bangs hung in his face, as he clutched into her, his boney fingers digging deep into her hips, which would later leave bruises. Linda laid, pinned underneath him, eyes wide as he crushed her into her pillows and comforter. Pumping away into her, he grinned, feeling nice and floaty from the blow.

"You like that don't you?" Linda nodded as he slammed his hips against her.

"You like my big cock don't you?"

Linda blushed beneath him as he continued slamming himself into her.

"Say it...say I like your big cock Richard."

Linda blushed more, before, Richard withdrew his penis, and yanked one of her hands, and forced her to wrap her hand around it. Slowly he moved it up and down.

"Say it!" Linda swallowed and nodded, looking embarrassed.

"I like it."

"Say it, say I like your big cock inside me Richard."

Linda dropped her eyes before she said it softly.

"I like your big cock inside me Richard."

Richard suddenly felt that rage inside of him, something that often took over in which nothing could stop him. He yanked her legs apart, and rammed himself into her again, making her cry out. Instantly he began to thrust very quickly at a lighting space. The headboard loudly creaked along with the mattress below. In a frantic rhythm, he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers as he began to pace out each withdrawn thrust inside of her. He enjoyed having this kind of control as he carefully pumped into her, as ass bouncing between her two legs.

"Tell me you love me...say it."

This was no problem for Linda who looked up at him with wide eyes and faintly smiled. She looked tired and worn out, but whenever he asked her if she loved him, she always answered the same.

"I love you...I love you so much Richard."

Richard grinned, before he stopped mid thrust.

"Marry me then?"

Linda stared up and smiled sadly.

"Don't me stupid Richard..."

Richard grinned as he gave her a few good pumps, feeling himself getting close, but loving how he was as close as he possibility could with her at this exact moment. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. When they kiss broke, he smiled, actually looking handsome, and carefree. The only time he actually looked happy was when he was with her.

"I mean it. We're old enough...I have plenty of money. You could move in with me, I'll take care of you."

Linda stared up at him, one of her legs going around him, and squeezing around his waist and ass.

"Keep moving, I was getting close..."

Richard paused and stared down at her, his eyes flickering, looking serious.

"I mean it...marry me Linda. You know I love you."

Linda sighed and shook her head beneath him.

"We're probably siblings, we've talked about this...it's bad enough we're screwing around like we are."

Richard made a face, still deeply inside of her. One hand reached and covered one of her breasts, cupping and feeling it absently as he stared down.

"Half...and we're not even completely sure. You know that."

"Richard I'm sick."

"Linda Jesus Christ..."

Linda sighed looking up at him.

"I love you so much Richard...so very much.

But...I'm dying and I'll be damned if I made you a widow before you turn twenty-five."

Richard's face fell, as he stared down. Instantly his eyes began to fill with tears of anger. Glaring down, he shook his head.

"Shut up Linda..."

Linda reached over, taking his hand that covered his breast and squeezed it, before bringing it up to her pale lips, and giving it a kiss.

"I'm sorry honey but it's true...the doctor said I'll be lucky to see next year. I love you so much...I just don't want you to stop wanting to live once I'm gone. You could get out of this town, meet someone..."

"Linda..."

"You're life shouldn't be about trying to find him, and worrying about me..."

Richard felt a tear drip from his eyes, blinking whatever was left away, he instantly glared down annoyed.

"Just shut up and let me finish..."

Linda sighed, settling back before Richard began to buck his hips. He began to quickly pump away inside of her at a frantic rate, before finally snapping his eyes shut, and strongly climaxing inside of her. Linda clung onto Richard for a second, letting him finish, before Richard looked down at her.

"I wanna try something okay?"

"Richard..."

"Okay?!"

He snapped. Nodding, Linda stared up, dark circles beneath her eyes looking annoyed.

"Sure, what?"

"Do you have any of your hospital gowns from the hospital?"

"What?"

"You do? Don't you?"

Linda nodded, before telling him she kept some extras at the bottom of her dresser. She had plenty since she was always in and out of the hospital, and usually kept some in case she got violently ill and couldn't stop throwing up. She told him where she kept them, and Richard pulled out of her, rolling over, using the sheet to wipe his penis and thighs with. He told her to grab one and change into it. When she tried to question him, he shot her a look and waited until she slid out and grabbed one, deciding to humor him.

"You're acting weird Richard...I only got an hour or so before Norma comes back. Don't you just wanna lay together for awhile?"

Richard hold her to lay down. Rolling her eyes, she laid down, before Richard took a deep breath and told her he wanted to play a game. A sex game, sorta a fantasy. He wanted her to lay down...and not move. Close her eyes and not say a word or move whatsoever. He wanted to fuck her again, but he wanted her to lay and not move.

"Like I'm asleep?"

"Like you're in a coma...I'm gonna be a little rough, like I'm...having my way with you but I won't hurt you. Okay?"

Linda chewed her lip unsure.

"Like you're going to rape me?" Richard leaned down and deeply kissed her, his mouth opening and closing before he pulled away.

"Just do it okay kid?' Linda rolled her eyes before laying back against the bed and settling in.

"Okay, but only this once...I'm getting sore and I want you out before Norma comes home. I'm not in the mood for you getting like this okay?"

Richard nodded, before taking a second and sliding off the bed. Standing, he fixed her legs, and told her to relax...and not move, or say a word. Linda did so, before he reached for his phone and scrolled before the Youtube video of hospital noses, like machines beeping started to play. Instantly Linda cracked open an eye, raising an eyebrow, but saw the serious expression on Richard's face and shut them. Standing there. Richard took a second, before taking a deep breath, listening to the beeping and sounds, and staring at her frail body in the hospital gown.

Instantly his dick hardened, and began to spring to life. He felt his balls tingle, as he grabbed his baggy of blow, and snorted another messy line off the back of his hand. Taking a deep breath, he stared down at her and closed his eyes for a second. Taking deep breaths he waited, before he felt his dick nearly sticking up enough to touch his stomach. Ready, he slowly spread her two pale skinny legs, before he carefully climbed on top of her.

Breathing heavy, he stared down at her, before reaching down and violently ripping open her hospital gown. Linda went to say something, and Richard's hand itched to hit her for the first time ever. Instead, she kept her eyes closed, as he began to fondle her breasts, leaning down, putting her nipples in his mouth as he groaned, and lifted the hospital gown slightly. Grabbing his cock, he pretended to look over his shoulder, before plunging it right inside of her. Linda stiffened with discomfort, before he took a second, relaxing, before he started to thrust into her quickly and directly, urgent as if he was on a time limit. Closing his eyes, he pretended he was in a hospital, remembering the stories he had heard, and pretended he was in the ICU unit years ago. Was this how it was for that bastard when he raped his mother?

He grasped onto Linda, as his ass raised and fell, up and down between her two spread legs. He felt how tight she was, and couldn't find any sign of slowing. He wondered if she was awake, or fought back?

"Fight back, try and push me off...say no..."

"What?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Linda weakly tried pushing him off, muttering softly "Don't, and stop..." Richard began thrusting into her at a frenzied rate, before climaxing extremely strongly inside of her. Moaning, he collapsed on top of her, all the while the video on his phone ended and silence filled the room.

 **Later...**

Richard was lacing up his boots on the edge of her bed. He had finished dressing, and was glancing over at Linda who was putting her thin hair up into a ponytail. She didn't look good idea. Not good at all. Richard sighed, before glancing over at her.

"You okay?"

Linda sighed and motioned to the crumpled up hospital gown that laid on her floor along with a few other pieces of laundry. After they finished, Richard very badly wanted to go again, but Linda said enough. She was tired, and needed her rest. She changed into shorts and a T-shirt, and stared at him with for the first time ever, anger in her eyes.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

Richard stared ahead, before he shrugged.

"Wanted to try something...it's no big deal."

Linda cocked her head to the side.

"You were acting like...you were our father weren't you?"

Richard stared back, before Linda sat back.

"I don't ever want to do that again, understand?"

Richard shrugged and finished lacing up his boots.

"Whatever..."

"Look at me."

Richard glanced over, annoyed, before Linda sighed.

"Tonight I want you to take me out...take me to the Roadhouse. I wanna go out dancing, I wanna meet your friends, I wanna live a little."

Richard stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you fucking insane? You know you're too sick."

"That's all those doctors and my aunt talking. I wanna go out for a few hours with my boyfriend and actually have fun...act my age and forget about this room, and medication, and hospitals..."

"Linda, you were just starting to do better. You can't..."

"Come and get me at eight. My aunt will be asleep, she's got some big meeting with that Paul guy tomorrow and she never checks in for me. Just a few hours, I'll be home before midnight. Just a few hours at the Roadhouse. We can maybe swing by your cabin...I need to get out Richard, I'm going crazy."

"Linda, no."

"If you don't come get me...I'll never see you again."

Richard stopped and stared.

"What?"

"I've always stuck by your side. I've always been there for you...Hell I just played into a very degrading rape fantasy that I'm sure you aren't ready to get into about over what it meant. I need to get out...just tonight. If you don't take me...I swear I'll make sure you never see me again."

Richard felt his temper boil. He glared, breathing deeply.

"Who...the fuck...do you think you are? I'll fucking see you whenever I want."

Linda glared back, holding her own.

"No. I won't. It's just been the two of us our whole lives. I'm dying Richard...as much as you don't wanna believe it. I want to spend one night out with you and forget about how sick I feel. Please.."

Richard sat there for a second, before Linda folded her arms waiting. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

"What?"

"You heard me. We'll spend an hour...one hour at the Roadhouse and that's it. You start feeling funny, or sick we leave...no questions asked. Deal?"

Linda smiled, her entire pale face lighting up before she leaned forward and loosely wrapped her arms around him, giving him a good squeeze.

"Thank you...oh my God thank you so much Richard!"

Rolling his eyes, Richard gently patted her back, before kissing her temple and laid her back.

"Whatever, just be ready at eight, if you look too tired I'm not taking you anywhere. We can just hang here."

Linda looked excited and nodded quickly, smiling from ear to ear. Getting up, Richard stared down at her. His brow was wrinkled, and he stared at her with unsure eyes. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck, before winking at her and making finger gun at her.

"See you around kid."

Linda smiled, looking giddy as she laughed.

"See you at eight. Don't be late."

Richard sighed, before he looked down at her.

"Sorry about earlier, we'll never do that again...guess...I'm going through some heavy shit and just tried to imagine what it was like...when he..."

Linda raised her hand, showing him it was okay.

"Don't worry...I understand."

Richard sighed, before walking over, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"See you later kid."

Smiling, she reached up and squeezed his hand before he turned and carefully climbed out the window.

 **That night...**

A little after eight, Richard stood at the bottom of the tree in the back yard of Linda's aunt's. He was dressed in his own jacket, he watched feeling his heart hammer in his chest as Linda very carefully slid down the last branch. He had helped her climb down most of the tree, before she insisted she could make it the rest of the way. He had been tempted on telling her absolutely not. That she was too sick, and he wasn't going to risk it. Still, something about Linda's eyes when she said she wouldn't ever see him again, she somehow knew he was telling the truth. It really had been just the two of them for years, even if they hadn't been dating, they were still always friends. She understood him, and always was the calming thing he needed whenever his temper got the best of him. He hated how sick she was, and knew just by feeling the frail body beneath him, or looking in her bloodshot eyes and no matter what treatments she got, or how much money was spent...she was a ticking time bomb. He was embarrassed over earlier, but he wanted to know what it must have been like the morning he was conceived.

He had smoked half a pack of cigarettes on the way to Linda's, and left just car a few houses down. He was careful when he knocked on her door, half expecting to find her fast asleep. Instead she greeted him, looking very different. Her thin hair was done up, having a slight natural curl to it. She wore a dark green velvet dress that seemed to hang off her, and she had even tried to put a little makeup on. She stood there, thrilled as she hurried over lifting her window and whispering that her aunt was asleep and they were all set.

Richard was ready to tell her to just forget about it. The Roadhouse sucked. It was loud and crowded. He would watch movies with her in her room, curl up, and cuddle with her. He would even go down on her, and make her come as many times as she wanted. Instead, he just held his hand out and helped her out.

Now standing there, he felt a knot in his stomach as she swung her two flat shoes which were strapped at her ankles, and slid off with ease onto the grass. She looked so skinny, as if even the slightest breeze was going to knock her over. Smiling, she turned and did a half twirl.

"See? Piece of cake?"

She giggled as Richard rolled his eyes and marched over, grabbing her hand.

"Jesus Christ come on..."

Linda continued to giggle as he led her through the back yard and down the street. Both unaware that Linda would be dead in just a few hours.


End file.
